The Lipgloss Incident
by 6purplecats
Summary: In order to win a bet he made with a fellow Slytherin, Draco has to find out what flavout Hermione's lipgloss is. Now, how is he going to do that...?


**A/N: Hello! I just want to warn everyone: there is some Dramione in here (Draco x Hermione). Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British, I'm not rich, and I don't own Harry Potter *sob* **

**Also, I apologise in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was running through the corridors of the second floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in his fourth year and that night he was supposed to be at the Yule bal.  
'Why is he running through the corridors like a madman then?' you're probably asking. Well, that's a bit hard to explain, maybe we should just start from the beginning.

_Earlier that evening_

The Yule bal, a Triwizard Tournament tradition, was loved and loathed by a lot of students. It was loved mostly by the girls, who were looking forward to dancing with their date the entire evening, and a few guys, who – like Neville Longbottom – actually liked dancing. The loathing however, was done by most of the guys, which included Draco Malfoy.

He watched as couple after couple entered the Great Hall, while he was sitting on a bench loathing every single living thing that passed him. He wasn't dateless, if that's what you're thinking. He was supposed to be there with a Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson. However, that twat didn't show up because she had 'the flue.'

Draco looked up when he heard music starting, just in time to see that the Champions were starting the first dance. He glared at Potter as he pranced around with his date, lifting her up in the air every now and then. He also saw Hermione Granger with Victor Krum, which made him even more annoyed. That mudblood was going with Victor Krum?

"Stupid mudblood," Draco mumbled, thinking no one heard him.

Someone did, though. Not a very important person, mind you, but a person nonetheless.

"Who's a mudblood?" Draco heard a voice ask behind him. He turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes look down at him, a smirk evident on his face. Draco recognised him as Troy Fanning, a fellow Slytherin who was a year above him. He didn't know much about him, except that he enjoyed harassing a Gryffindor girl named Kayla Elkins and that he was a royal pain in the arse. Draco decided that by ignoring Troy and just staring ahead he would be left alone. He only ended up glaring at Hermione and Krum again.

He heard Troy whistling behind him before saying "That Hermione Granger..."  
Draco didn't know why, but the way he said made him want to punch the other boy in the face. He clenched his fists and his glare intensified. A lot of the students around him had already taken a few steps back from the dark aura surrounding him.

"What about her?" Draco asked, trying to make his voice sound as nonchalant as possible. Right now he felt as if something was alive in his stomach.  
"Well, she's looking good, isn't she?" Now Draco could practically _hear_ the smirk in Troy's voice, and it only made the dark aura around him grow even darker. Right now he probably reminded all of the muggleborn and halfblood students of the grumpy kitty.

"what's so good about her? She only put on a stupid dress, did something stupid thing with her hair, put on some stupid strawberry lipgloss..."  
"Strawberry?" Troy frowned at Draco.  
"No way. That's obviously raspberry."  
"No it's not. It's strawberry. Any idiot could see that."  
"Oh really? Want to bet, Malfoy? 10 Galleons for the winner."  
"You're on."

Draco stood up and walked confidently towards Hermione, who was now standing alone. Krum was probably getting drinks or something. Draco suddenly realised something, he had no plan whatsoever. Was he going to ask her what flavour her lipgloss was?

He suddenly stood right in front of Hermione, who was now eyeing him with a look of severe dislike. She opened her mouth, probably to tell him to piss of or something. That was when Draco snapped. He cupped her face with his hands and crashed their lips together. It was absolutely amazing. Draco felt the thing that had been alive in his stomach freak out even more, but this time he liked it. He ran his tongue over Hermione's lower lip and tasted her sweet lipgloss, before he heard a few people behind Hermione yelping as if they were being knocked over.

Draco pulled away to see Viktor Krum marching towards the two of them with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He had obviously seen the whole thing. It was then that Draco decided he had better chances of surviving if he ran like hell, so that was what he did.

That's also how he ended up running through the castle like a madman with Viktor Krum on his heels, while they were both supposed to be at the Yule Ball. Draco heard Krum shout some insults at him, but he was too busy making sure he didn't run into any walls to listen to what they were.

Draco knew for sure that if Krum would catch up to him, he would be dead meat, but that didn't matter. He could still feel the sweet taste of Strawberry lingering on his lips and tongue, and he smirked.

He had won the bet.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I just want to thank you for taking the time to read this. (Though it probably didn't take you any time at all...) This is just a short one-shot/drabble type thing, so it's really short. However, if you want me to write something like Hermione's POV of this, all you gotta do is ask.**

**If anything or anyone was very OOC, then I'm sorry! I haven't read the fourth book yet either (I know it's horrible, I'll read it as soon as my teachers stop throwing homework at our faces every chance they get) so I'm not sure who Draco went to the Yule Ball with, or if he really went at all. If it's really uncannon, then I'm sorry!**

**Also, I hope no one hates Troy. I just needed a Slytherin and I really couldn't think of any cannon characters that would be suitable for this. (Also I don't think I could write any of them.)**

**Lastly, please review! This is the first fanfic I have ever posted (I never really had the guts to post any of my stories on the internet, so there you have it) I would really appreciate any comments you have (even if they're flames, as long as they're honest flames)**


End file.
